No One Will Ever Know
by DaniArrowbane46
Summary: I look at him. What an arrogant mousebrain. But why do I feel this way when I look at him? I can't love him, he already has a mate, and besides, why would I waste my time with a snide piece of foxdung? I've seen the way that Foxleap looks at me, begging, pleading, though I don't return the feeling. It's mousebrained. I've just fallen for the cream tom who called himself Berrynose.
1. Chapter 1

**No One Will Ever Know-A Warrior Cats Fanfiction**

Summary- I look at him. What an arrogant mousebrain, with she cats padding after him like a piece of fresh kill. But why do I feel this way when I look at him? I can't love him, he already has a mate, and besides, why would I waste my time with a snide piece of foxdung? I've seen the way that Foxleap looks at me, begging, pleading, though I don't return the feeling. It's mousebrained. I've just fallen for the selfish cream tom that calls himself Berrynose.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I look at my sister's fluffy grey pelt pressed next to Bumblestripe and sigh. Why doesn't any tom like me? They're all padding after Dovewing, but no one has shown an interest in me. Wait, I lied. Foxleap gazes at me, eyes filled with love. I wish I could return the favour, but I can't. I don't love Foxleap, and that's final. I wouldn't be able to stand having a mate that had me as second option to losing my sister to Bumblestripe. I groan and put my head on my paws and fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Berrynose, you'll lead the dawn patrol. Take Ivypool, Poppyfrost, Molepelt and Cherrysnow with you. Make sure that ShadowClan aren't trying to take our territory again, will you?" I wake to Squirrelflight's voice organising patrols, and calling my name to go on a patrol with Berrynose, his mate and his kits, newly named warriors. Great. I stretch and wash my fur, before heading out to join the waiting family. Poppyfrost and Berrynose take the lead, the tortoiseshell she-cat burying her nose in Berrynose's fur. I can't help but to feel a pang of jealousy. They are so close, bonded as one. I walk alone at the rear of the patrol as Molepelt's cream and brown pelt and Cherrysnow's ginger pelt flash past my field of vision. They have so much energy.

"Hey, Ivypool, you want to have a mock battle when we're done? We'll report to camp and then head to the training hollow, okay?" The voice came from Berrynose, and I realised that I had in fact been staring at him. The way his blue eyes reflected the sunlight, the way his cream fur ripples over powerful muscles… Poppyfrost starts to look at me weirdly, so I shake my head clear of thoughts about the cream tom and continue on.

_Line break…_

"… and the WindClan border is untouched, but prey-rich." Berrynose was just finishing his report to Bramblestar, and Poppyfrost beckoned for me to join her in a semi-secluded place near the back of the warrior's den.

"Have your eye on my mare now, have you, Ivypool?" she purred silkily.

"No, I don't know why anyone would fall for such an arrogant furball, to be honest." Poppyfrost shook her ginger and black head slowly.

"You know that's not true, Ivypool. Think." I think hard. As much as I hate to admit it… No, I can't fall in love with Berrynose. What am I thinking? But it's no use. I know that I have fallen hard for the mouse-brained tom.

_Line break…_

Berrynose trots over to us, wondering what we are doing in such a quiet place.

"Talking," Poppyfrost says, her voice filled with emotions that I cannot even begin to describe.

"About what?"

"Oh, my love, I do believe that this young one has a crush on you." Berrynose looks at me, regarding me closely.

"Is this true, Ivypool?" I avoid the question, and look down at my paws. Berrynose purrs.

"Let's not worry about the mock battle, shall we. Ivypool, a word please?" He looks at his mate, and she takes the hint and heads back out to the clearing. Berrynose lies down, so I do the same, assuming that this means that we'll be a while.

"Oh, my dear Ivypool. Not you as well?"

"Berrynose, I can explain, I…" Berrynose cuts me off with another sentence.

"No need, Ivypool. If you want to be my mate, I don't mind. We can be mates. No one will ever know."

"Berrynose, but... you already have a mate! You can't have two!" Berrynose chuckled.

"There's nothing in the warrior code that says that. And, I already said. No one will ever know. I love you, Ivypool."

"I love you too, Berrynose."


	2. Chapter 2

**No one Will Ever Know- a Warriors Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Berrynose and I are mates. Berrynose and I are mates. That is all that's going through my head right now, and when Dovewing brushes her pelt against mine, I jump.

"In a dream there, Ivypool?" she purrs. "Nothing to tell me?" I turn to my sister.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret? You can't tell anyone, not even our mother, our father or Bumblestripe." Dovewing looks at me, a confused expression in her eyes, but nods nonetheless, motioning with her tail for me to continue.

"Berrynose…." I trail off, not finishing the sentence. Dovewing chuckles.

"Fallen for the arrogant mousebrain, have we?" I take a deep breath and start again.

"Dovewing, I have a mate. That I'm not supposed to have." Dovewing once again looks me up and down.

"Let's lie down and you can tell me more. Is it another Clan, or a medicine cat, or both? Don't tell me you're mates with Jayfeather, please!" she laughs, and I giggle along with her.

"No, not a medicine cat, not another Clan. But... He already has a mate." Dovewing stares at me in shock.

"What… Who… Tell me!" I smile and give in.

"I was out on a patrol, with Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Molepelt and Cherrysnow."

"Well that would have been joyful!" Dovewing cries sarcastically.

"Yeah, totally. And Poppyfrost caught me… staring at Berrynose. She questioned me about it not ten minutes ago." Dovewing's jaw drops open.

"No. Are you serious? Berrynose, of all cats?!" I nod, and Dovewing cracks up with laughter.

"You are so lucky I just told you that I wouldn't tell a soul... now I see why!" I blink and laugh along with my sister.

"Thank you, Dovewing."

"No, Ivypool. Thank you for letting me know."

_Line break…_

Berrynose and I leave the camp to go hunting, receiving suspicious glares from Poppyfrost. Berrynose and I exchange glances, then shrug it off and continue of our way. We reach the WindClan border sooner than expected, and sort out hunting plans.

"We should have a competition. Whoever catches the most prey in five minutes wins," I suggest, and Berrynose's blue eyes gleam.

"Yep, sounds good. On your marks, get set… and go!" We set off in separate directions, and I head further down towards the stream. I open my mouth to scent the air. _Crow! _I lower myself into a hunting crouch, and spot the bird only a few rabbit hops away from me, picking at a long-dead piece of crowfood. I slide forward, my belly not brushing against the ground, and I leap, scaring the bird off, but not before I hook my claw in its wing and pull it down to the ground, and deliver a nip to the back of its neck. In the five minutes, as well as my crow, I manage to catch two mice and a sparrow, and with my prey I wait back in the small clearing for my mate, who is not far behind, dragging a pheasant and a rabbit. I stare at the large catch, not believing my eyes. And I thought my crow was huge!

"I think we can safely say that you won," I purr jokingly, and I was quickly joined by Berrynose, who twined his tail with my own and touched his nose to my ear.

"I think you're right, my love. Maybe. For once." I give him a mock scowl and we gather our prey to take back to camp.

_Line break…_

When we get to camp, we are greeted by gasps of wonder at our hoard of prey. Leapingpaw, One of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits, and Lilypaw quickly grab the pheasant and take it to the elders. Seedpaw, who took the role of Jayfeather's apprentice, took the rabbit for the blind medicine cat and a mouse for himself. Soon the sun starts to set, and everyone in ThunderClan is eating and sharing tongues. I pad to the warrior's den, and curl up in my nest, falling asleep in moments.

_Line break- the next morning_

I wake up, this time not because of a patrol, but when I walk into the clearing, Bramblestar beckons me to his den. Confused, I follow him up the rocky climb and into the den, which is surprisingly warm. The dark tabby leader sits, and motions for my to do the same. He simply looks at me for a moment, then speaks, something I did not wish to hear for a long time.

"Didn't know you were expecting, Ivypool. Who's the father?" Shocked I look down at my stomach, which had swollen slightly. I start to freak out, and look around frantically.

"I take it you didn't know, then? Is it Foxleap may I ask?"

"No… It was only one day… I've let him down…" confusion and worry crept into the leader's eyes.

"Then who…" Bramblestar trailed off in understanding. "But he already has Poppyfrost!"

"That's what I told him when he asked if we could be mates, but he pointed out that there was nothing in the Warrior Code against it."

"So… you're mates?"

"Yes."

"Is he still with Poppyfrost?"

"Yes."

"The best thing to do would be to tell him. In front of Poppyfrost. Let them sort out their relationship." I look at Bramblestar doubtfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've seen cats do that on many occasions. Now go tell them." I dip my head and make my way down to the clearing, and see Berrynose and Poppyfrost having a small argument by the half-rock.

"I could swear to StarClan that there is something between you two!"

"I told you Poppyfrost, there is nothing between me and Ivypool. She's hardly a warrior!" I make my way to join them, and Poppyfrost is abruptly cut off in the middle of a sentence, which I smirk at.

"Berrynose, Poppyfrost. Bramblestar told me to tell you this when you are together." This intrigues Poppyfrost, and the tortoiseshell cat leans forward, green eyes glinting.

"Go on…"

"I'm expecting kits." Poppyfrost smiles.

"Congratulations, Ivypool. But why did you have to tell us together?" Berrynose gives me a knowing look, as if to say 'are you sure?' I gaze back at him in reply, and he nods his head.

"Poppyfrost, I'm sorry, but… these kits aren't Foxleap's. They're Berrynose's."

"What?!"


End file.
